


Whatever It Takes

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, again hah, i am a hopeless romantic and it sucks, i tried to keep it light, keith literally doesn't sleep ashdfgakfd lance what did you expect, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: When stopping at a unknown planet for a reconnaissance mission, Lance and Keith are forced to share a bed.(Yep, it's another bed sharing trope.)





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> okay,, so i have honestly no idea where this takes place,, i wasn't really thinking about the plot too much, i just wanted something to help me get back into writing lmao
> 
> i hope it's okay anyways

They have to share a bed. Of course, they have to share a bed. Because it definitely wouldn't make more sense to have it Lance and Hunk, would it? No, Shiro says that this way is better, and that they can "bond" at the same time. 

Lance is upset. Why are they staying on this planet, again? Oh right, to monitor some stupid crystal. Whatever, three days and then they can get out of here. That means two nights. Two nights, he has to share a bed with his biggest rival-slash-crush. Lance McClain is going to die. 

He sighs, and kicks at the edge of the bed with his foot. It's the seventh time he's sighed in the last twelve minutes since they were dropped off at their room and told to wait an hour before dinner. 

"Lance, stop moping and help me make the bed." Oh right, Keith is here too, and the beds weren't even made when they got here. He sighs again. 

"Fine." He slides off the bed, the one they're going to share, and grabs the pillowcases. "Why are we the ones making the bed anyways?" It's Keith's turn to sigh. 

"I don't know, Lance. Let's just get it over with."

After some amount of difficulty with the fitted sheet, they are finished. Lance lets out a long breath, flopping down on the bed. 

"Move over." Keith pokes at Lance's leg, and Lance rolls over a bit, grumbling. "Look, I know you hate me and all, but lets just get through this, okay?"

Lance looks up in surprise. "I don't-" there's no way he can say anything without giving himself away. "Yeah, okay." 

Lance rolls as far away from Keith as he can, and lays there. It's awkward. Of course it is, he's in a room with his rival-slash-crush and they have to share a bed! And Keith thinks he hates him!

 

Dinner is fine, to say the least. Lance has given up on moping, so he just joins the conversation with the others. Everyone seems less excited about this mission, and Lance understands. The food isn't much better than what's on the ship, and everyone looks tired. When it's finally over, Lance and Keith head back to their room to get settled for the night.

"Hey, which side of the bed do you want?" Lance doesn't care at this point, so he might as well let Keith choose. 

"Either is fine with me. You can pick." Keith stops rooting through his stuff to look up at Lance. "You wanna shower first or can I?" 

"You go first. I'll wait." Lance watches as Keith leaves, trying to keep his eyes off the other boy's ass. It doesn't work. Lance watches it all the way to the small bathroom attached to their main bedroom. 

Sighing to himself, he grabs him pajamas from his bag and lays them out neatly on the bed. They aren't much, they were told the planet would be warm, so Lance picked out an old shirt. He would wear his boxers with that, and hope that it doesn't bother Keith. Keith's shower is quick, barely half an hour passes before it's Lance's turn. He comes out of the bathroom with only a pair of boxers on, and Lance has to tear his eyes away from the perfectly toned stomach. Grimacing, Lance hopes that Keith puts on a shirt before they get in bed. 

Lance comes back from his shower refreshed, but only in a worse mood. The shower is a great place to overthink, and that's exactly what he did. He thought about a lot, but it was Keith that took up most of his thoughts. Especially the image of a half-naked Keith. What kind of teammate is he if he can't keep it in his pants? He has to get through this, he can't blame Keith for any of this. This isn't Keith's fault, Lance's crush is all he can blame. None of them want to be on this mission, but he can't take it out on Keith.

Putting on a false smile, he makes his way into their room and sits down on the bed. He quickly gets his clothes for tomorrow ready, and places them in a neat pile next to his bed. Keith doesn't move while Lance does this, he just keeps cleaning his knife. Lance is just happy he decided to put on a shirt. 

"We should try and get to sleep now." Keith sets down his knife and cloth, and turns to Lance.

"Yeah. Gotta be all rested up!" Lance tries for a grin but it comes out as a grimace. "Well, I'll see you in the morning!"

"Goodnight." Keith slides in next to him, rolling onto the side that faces away from Lance. 

"Night." He says it softy, he's not even sure if Keith heard him, but it doesn't matter anyways. He probably won't be getting much sleep tonight. 

 

He's right. He barely sleeps that night, troubling thoughts kept plaguing his mind. Lance gets up and gets dressed before Keith wakes up, slipping out of their room early and heading to breakfast. 

Keith comes in minutes later, a strange air about him. Lance can tell he wants to ask something, but Keith doesn't say anything. The others join them eventually, and they discuss the plan for the day. 

They don't do much, mostly just pointless scouting. When it seems the planet really is empty, they report in to Allura and Coran. They spend the rest of the afternoon searching to planet for useful materials and new plants. Pidge runs off at some point, and the others don't even bother looking for them. They day passes quicker than Lance thought it would, and soon they're having another dinner, the last one of their trip. Lance dreads going back to his shared room, taking as long as he can to eat. 

He can't put ignore Keith forever, so eventually he does head back towards the room. He pushes the door open hesitantly, peering around it and flinching when his eyes meet Keith's. He steps inside, walking slowly towards the bed, where Keith sits looking confused and suspicious. 

"You certainly took your time." Lance jumps a bit at Keith's voice, turning around slowly to face him.

"Yeah, I guess I got a bit distracted." Keith nods slowly. "Now, turn around. I need to change." 

Keith complies, turning around and staring off in the direction of the far wall. He doesn't say anything, just sighs after a minute of silence. 

"Okay, I'm decent." Lance swears he sees Keith look him up and down as he turns back towards the bed, but passes it off for a glare. 

"I'm going to head to bed now." Keith speaks without looking directly at Lance, already getting comfortable under the blankets. 

His hands poke out from under the covers, pulling them up to his chin. He's still wearing his gloves, and Lance can't help but think it's cute. All of the sudden Lance is struck by how domestic it looks, and he turns away heart beating at double the pace. 

"Yeah. 'Night." Lance gets in beside Keith, turning away from him. He tosses a few times less tha he would have liked, but he doesn't want to annoy Keith. He can suffer through a crick in his neck tomorrow. If he sleeps at all, that is. 

 

Judging by the clock on the nightstand next to him, it's been nearly an hour. Lance lets out a loud sigh, then immediately checks to see if he woke Keith up. Luckily, he didn't. 

"Hm, you must be a heavy sleeper. I didn't even know you actually slept." Lance says this out loud, figuring that if Keith were awake he would correct him. "Well, since you aren't listening anyways, you get to be subject to my ranting."

"Mama always said that everyone needs to let it out at some point. You can't hold in your emotions forever. That's good advice for you, mullet. God, I'm so stupid, picking a fight with you even when you're sleeping. No wonder you think I hate you." 

Lance thinks for a moment he heard Keith gasp, but he dismisses it as a breathing irregularity. He was probably just snoring. 

"I mean, I was kinda out of it today. I can't even keep it in my goddamn pants. God, I really am useless. Why do you have to be so damn great? You're a good pilot, and cute, too. No wonder people like you, Keith." 

Lance shifts on his side, still facing Keith. Staring is probably creepy, but so is talking to him while he's sleeping, so Lance doesn't care at this point. He reaches out for a moment, before stopping himself. Touching Keith's hair would be too much.

"You're hair looks soft like this. Well, who am I kidding, it always looks soft. Damn. I can't tell if I like you or want to be you. That's not true. I like you a lot. There I said it; the sharpshooter isn't as suave and emotionless as one would hope. I hate this, because I can't do anything about my feelings, but I don't want to fuck up this team. You're amazing, and even if it seems like we fight whenever we're in the same room, I really like spending time with you."

Lance pauses to look back at Keith. He can't see his face from here, but Keith's breathing hasn't changed again, so he assumes he's still asleep. 

"Remember that time we got stuck on that one planet? We had to hide out from the poisonous rain and ended up talking about random stuff until it cleared up? That was amazing. I wish I could go back, you know? Start over, not be rivals anymore. But in another way I like it. It gives me an excuse to be close to you. There was also the infamous bonding moment. Who could forget that? We really do make a good team, you know."

Something must be in his eye, because Lance feels himself tearing up. That's ridiculous, why would he be crying? 

"I really like you, Keith." His voice cracks a bit, and he takes a deep breath. _"Hell, I think I might even love you."_

 

In an instant, he's being pushed down, a crushing weight pinning him against the mattress. 

_"Wha-"_ Lance opens the eyes he had squeezed shut to see Keith staring down at him. He looks to the side, blushing. Had Keith heard all that? 

"Say it again." Keith looks serious, brows furrowed and eyes searching. 

"Say what again? I didn't say anything. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

 _"Lance."_ His voice is stern, and Lance knows he's serious. 

"Fine," He says, "I said: I think I might even love you." Lance glares at the sheets. 

Keith leans down and presses his lips against Lance's. Lance makes a muffled noise of shock before melting into the kiss, moving his lips softly against Keith's. They break away panting, and Lance looks up at Keith in a daze. 

_"Wh-why? Why would you-"_ Keith clamps a hand down over Lance's mouth.

"Because I might just love you back, you idiot. And all those stupid things you said messing up the team? Wrong. Just because you have a crush, doesn't mean you're going to mess everything up. Especially now that you've confessed. So shut the fuck up about not being as good as me. You're better than me, in so, so many ways." 

Keith looks down at Lance, who now has tears in his eyes.

"I'm not that much better than you, dumbass." Keith wipes away one of the tears.

"Yeah you are. I mean, I've literally tried seducing you with my body and while you barely batted an eye at that, I still find myself choked up when I see you training."

"Wait, was that what that was yesterday? After your shower? 'Cause it almost worked, y'know. But I didn't know you watched me while I train.... you like what you see, eh?" Lance smiled up at Keith, raising his eyebrows. 

"I'll have to try harder next time. And you are pretty hot..." Keith kisses Lance's jaw, and then his cheek. "So, I hear you like my hair?"

Lance groans, covering his face. "I didn't say that. How long were you even listening for? Why didn't you say something?"

Keith looks down, blushing a bit.

"I didn't know how to tell you I was still awake. You sounded kinda sad, too." Lance doesn't say anything, he just hums. "You said a lot of interesting things, though."

Lance freezes, and tries to think of the worst thing he said. He looks suspiciously at Keith, who is smirking.

"I mean, just knowing you think my hair is soft is one thing, but you actually remember the bonding moment?" Lance looks away. Oops. 

"Well, you are pretty unforgettable." Lance winks at Keith, who blushes and stutters. "Also, not that I'm complaining or anything, but you're kind of crushing me."

 _"Wha?_ Sorry!" Keith looks down to realize he is still pretty much on top of Lance. He moves to push himself off, but Lance acts faster and traps him with his arms, pulling him closer instead. 

"I said I wasn't complaining." Lance smiles. 

"You're insufferable." Keith rolls his eyes. "Are you sure you can breath?" 

"Well I might be having a bit of difficulty breathing," he pauses, "because you take my breath away." Lance winks, sending him a weak finger gun with one hand. 

_"Oh my god."_

"But for real as much as I love you I need to to move because my windpipes are being crushed." Keith rolls off of him immediately, and curls up beside him instead.

"You were the one not letting me off!" Lance chuckles, burying his face in Keith's hair. 

"Whatever you say, babe." Keith snakes his arms around Lance middle, breathing in deeply. "Did- _did you just sniff me?"_ Keith draws back a bit, face red with embarrassment. 

"I- you smell good. Must be a Galra thing." He says the last part a bit more quietly, turning his head down to avoid Lance's gaze. 

"Oh my gosh, that's so cute. Does this make me a furry? I don't really care either way. Do you have any other Galra things I should know about?" 

"I can hear really well. Like your heartbeat last night, I know you didn't sleep at all, and that you should go to bed now." Keith pokes Lance on the cheek.

"Is that why you were looking at me weird at breakfast this morning?" Lance raises his eyebrows and Keith frowns. 

"I was just... _curious."_

"Aw babe, were you worried about me?" Lance grins, pressing a quick kiss to Keith's cheek. Keith blushes, frowning. 

"I'm still worried, stupid. You need to sleep." Keith grabs an extra pillow from beside him and smacks Lance with it. Lance squawks in protest, pushing away the pillow while laughing. 

"Okay, okay. I'll sleep now." Lance settles back down in the bed, snuggling deeper into the covers. Keith sighs, closing his eyes.

 

"Wait, we are like, _a thing_ , right? This isn't just while we're here, is it? Do you actually like me?" 

Keith pulls Lance in and slams their lips together, cutting him off. 

"I love you, this is definitely going to last longer, but please for the love of quiznack _go to sleep."_

"We're dating then?" Keith smiles.

"Yes, Lance." 

"And I'm not dreaming?" Lance looks up at Keith, his brows crinkling. 

"You're not dreaming. Even if you don't believe me, I'll still be here when you wake up." Keith smiles when Lance nods and relaxes. "Goodnight, Lance."

Lance falls asleep before he can respond to Keith and the kiss left on his forehead.


End file.
